


Wet Dreams

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights pass with Kirsten moaning Cameron's name. But soon, the moans are no longer moans of pleasure but rather groans of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this was requested by http://bieberconfident.tumblr.com/ . I went on a really different path than what I was thinking I was going to. Maybe I'll add more? Maybe I won't? I don't know. If somebody wants to take over this, be my guest! Just leave me a comment or message me privately (if that's even possible). You can also message me on my tumblr: stitching-in.tumblr.com

Camille groaned in irritation as she got out of bed. “Kirsten,” she mumbled as she banged on her roommates door. “Kirsten, stop playing with yourself and go to bed…” She rested her head on the door and waited for a response.

“ _Cameron…!”_ moaned Kirsten loudly. She continued to moan his name and make other noises in her sleep. Her blankets tousled around as her body moved every.

“Kirsten! It’s two in the morning! Even I know when to stop,” Camille nearly shouted. Kirsten seemed to just ignore her. Just out of curiosity and caution, she cracked the door open and peeked in. Kirsten had her mouth opened slightly and one arm to the side of the bed. “Kirsten…?” she said softly. She walked in and up to the girl. A wide grin spread across her face when she realized Kirsten was just having a wet dream. She had to fight the urge to laugh. She bit her bottom lip and walked out softly, giggling to herself in her bed.

She pulled her phone off the nightstand and unlocked it. “Guess who’s having wet dreams about you,” she typed into a new text message. She sent another one: “Don’t tell her I told you.”

The texts were to Cameron.

***

Camille made sure to stay up past Kirsten for the next few days to see if it was a one-time thing or if it was constant.

“ _Cameron. Cameron…_ ” moaned Kirsten, increasingly getting louder. Then, the moans were not pleasurable. They sounded like they were in hurt, agony, pain. Each night, they got worse.

Finally, Camille had enough. She banged on Kirsten’s door. “Kirsten! Wake up!” When she didn’t get a response, she opened the door and went in, shaking the blonde awake. “Kirsten, get up. Cameron’s fine.”

Kirsten’s eyes widened as soon as Camille touched her. She looked into her friend’s eyes with pure terror and hurt.

“Cameron’s gonna die…” she murmured before dropping her head and falling right back to sleep.

She never talked in her sleep again.

***

Camille couldn’t get the thought out of her head. Days then weeks passed and the idea of Kirsten thinking Cameron would die was eating away at her. She pulled Cameron aside one day into the breakroom.

“Have you talked to Kirsten lately?” she asked softly.

Cameron shrugged and shook his head. “No. I mean, yes, but not any deep conversations. She’s been acting different lately.”

Camille nodded. “Remember that ‘wet dream’ I told you she was having?” Cameron nodded. “Apparently, it got to the point where you died. She thinks you’re going to die.”

Cameron’s eyes widened. That explained _a lot_. It explained why she was protecting him more; it explained why she gave him kinder eyes; it explained why she was distant. “You have to talk to her,” he said firmly.

“Me?! What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Kirsten, you talk in your sleep and I know all you dream about is Cameron. By the way, why is he going to die?’” She looked at him like he was crazy.

“What? And it’s better for it to come from me? What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey Kirsten! So, Camille told me you were having wet dreams about me but now says you think I’m gonna die. Wanna explain that?’” He gave her the same she gave him.

Camille inhaled deeply. “Okay. _Okay_. I’ll talk to her. I’ll talk to her and try not to be too awkward.”

“Why would it be awkward to talk to me?” asked Kirsten as she walked into the breakroom with her cat-suit on.

“Cameron, out,” Camille demanded and he didn’t hesitate to leave. Camille sighed, clasping her hands and closing her eyes. “Okay…” she murmured to herself. “You haven’t done it in a few weeks, but you started having…wet dreams?” It came out as a question even though it was a statement.

“Camille, if I told you about every wet dream you had, you would move out,” stated Kirsten simply.

Camille was about to argue but stopped. “Okay. Look. Those dreams turned into nightmares and it got to the point where I got you out of on and you said, ‘Cameron’s gonna die.’ What’s been going on?”

Kirsten shied away. “Nothing. It’s fine.”

“Kirsten, Cameron said you’ve been acting different with him. I know what I heard you say. Talk to me.”

She sighed. “You’re not wrong. I was having dreams about Cameron, but they stopped.”

“Not true. I heard you crying the other night.”

“And why are you listening in on me?”

“Well, for one, I care about you. And two, it’s part of my job. I’ve gotta spy on you still,” she said sheepishly.

Kirsten looked away. “I-I just know something’s gonna happen. His heart is getting weaker every day, I’m sure of it. Eventually it’ll give out and he won’t be able to get a new one.”

“Kirsten, each of our hearts will eventually give out,” she said softly, rubbing Kirsten’s arm. “Cameron is fine, okay? You’re just stressed out. Maybe you just need to take a couple days to yourself. Spend some time alone, spend some time with friends, and maybe even spend some alone time with Cameron.”

Kirsten took a deep breath. “Once this case is solved, I will,” she said nodding.

“Promise?” asked Camille, just to be sure. “I’ll talk to Maggie for you and everything.”

Kirsten nodded. “Okay.” She smiled slightly with another nod. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
